


Anders' Kitten

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Fenris/Hawke, Petplay, Sebastian is Anders spoiled kitten, rated M for mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: A short drabble about Anders' life with his "kitten" Sebastian. Mentioning of Fenris and his "pupper" Hawke. Maybe I'll make this into a series. Depending on how well it is received.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



Anders has a kitten. Sebastian is his name and he is quite the pretty boy, with bright blue eyes and rich brown hair. Anders never gets tired of admiring his pretty kitten. He loves to watch how Sebastian blushes and preens under Anders praise and compliments. He takes good care of himself, so Anders keeps complimenting his beauty: Carefully grooms his hair every day, puts on the prettiest clothes, all for his beloved caretaker. Sebastian is a playful kitten too. Anders loves to spoil him with expensive toys and whenever he brings home a new one, Sebastian would insist they try it out, right away. Sebastian loves to make a show of playing with the toys for Anders, loves the string of constant praise and adoration falling from Anders’ lips, as he eases a particularly big plug into Sebastian’s hole. And when Anders is too busy, or too tired to play with his kitten, Sebastian would just take one of the toys into their bedroom and play on his own for a while. But eventually, he always comes back to Anders for afterglow-cuddles.

Taking care of a kitten isn’t always easy, though. Especially not with Anders' job at the clinic. Sometimes he has to take extra shifts and comes home too exhausted to do much more than eat and sleep. His kitten usually understands. Sebastian would have dinner fixed for him already, by the time he comes home and when he sees the tired slump of Anders’ shoulders, or the weary look in his eyes, he sends his caretaker right into the bathroom. After a refreshing shower Anders can sit down on the sofa and eat his dinner, while Sebastian cuddles up next to him, demanding no more than the reassurance, that he is still Anders’ favorite kitten.  
When Anders brings work home though, Sebastian isn’t as understanding. He tolerates it for a while, but eventually he gets fidgety and tries to distract Anders from his work. Anders’ home time isn’t for work after all, it’s for relaxing and playing with his kitten. One time, Anders made the mistake to yell at Sebastian for distracting him. He already had have a tiring day at work and just wanted to finish these forms, but Sebastian kept insisting he should come to bed instead. Eventually he had snapped and barked at Sebastian to let him finish his work in peace. The look of shocked hurt on Sebastian’s features almost made Anders regret his harsh words right away. Sebastian had left him alone then, quietly disappearing into the bedroom. Anders had thought, he would just play by himself. But when he eventually went to bed, he found his kitten curled under the blanket with his back to the door. As Anders slipped behind him into the bed, Sebastian had just scooted away from him quietly, spending the night at the farthest edge of the bed. The next morning his kitten was still sulking and ignoring him and when he came home from work in the afternoon, Sebastian would not come to greet him at the door. He found Sebastian in the bedroom, still sulking. When Anders asked him to come into his arms, Sebastian twitched, but did not move, stubbornly refusing to meet Anders eyes. Anders knew by then, that he must have hurt his kitten badly. Sitting down on the other side of the bed, he had properly apologized for having yelled at Sebastian. Once he got his apology, Sebastian was quickly pacified again and eventually they agreed, that Anders would not ignore his kitten for work at home for longer than one hour straight.

Another problem is, that Sebastian isn't quite good at voicing his needs. Sometimes Anders could read his kittens bodylanguage good enough to guess his needs. Sebastian would sit quietly in Anders peripheral vision and stare pointedly at his toybox, if he wants Anders to play with him for example. But at other times, it is a bit more complicated. One time Anders had bought Sebastian a collar, thinking the kitten might enjoy the sense of ownership it indicated. It was a sturdy black leather-collar with a solid metal ring, in which a leash could be attached. Sebastian had looked at the collar and nodded, when Anders had asked, if he could put it on him, but he had not looked very enthusiastic about it. Eventually, Anders had taken it off of him again, halfway into their game, because Sebastian would constantly get distracted by how the leather chafed against his clean shaven chin. At first Anders had not quite understood what exactly the problem was with the collar. Maybe Sebastian simply doesn't like collars? When they were out buying groceries a few days later, he finally understood what was wrong. Sebastian had suddenly stopped on their walk home, standing before the window of a pet shop. Wanting to know, what had caught his kitten's attention, Anders had looked over Sebastian's shoulder and found another collar. This one however was a pretty little thing of soft pink silk, decorated with blinking glass-gems. Of course! His kitten was a pretty boy. He needed a pretty collar too. When Anders asked him, if he would rather have that collar, Sebastian's answering nod was way more enthusiastic and after his caretaker had put it on him that afternoon, Sebastian had refused to take it off, even when they went to bed in the evening.

When Anders tells his friend Fenris of his kitten's antics, the elf often asks, why he is so lenient with his kitten. The security-officer at his clinic has recently acquired himself a puppy and was quite proud of his training, even if Hawke was sometimes still a bit over-excited and prone to mischievous pranks. But Anders doesn't want an obedient dog. He likes having a demanding kitten, that he could spoil with his affection.

Recently Fenris keeps suggesting, he should bring Sebastian over for a playdate some day, but Anders is still reluctant about that. It isn't, that he doesn't trust Fenris. He knows Sebastian likes the elf quite a lot. When Anders has to stay overnight at his clinic, Fenris would oftentimes go to his apartment after his shift, to look after Sebastian in Anders' stead. Sebastian enjoys playing with Fenris. Even if the elf is a lot stricter than Anders, he would still cuddle with Sebastian after playtime and even help him in making himself pretty for when Anders comes home. It was more Hawke, that Anders is worried about. He likes Hawke and his sometimes rather forceful affection quite alright. But dogs are just wilder pets than cats and Anders is a little afraid Hawke would play too rough with his delicate kitten. But Sebastian seems quite interested in the idea. So maybe if both pets behaved themselves good, he and Fenris could reward them with a playdate on one of their shared days off. For now, he quite enjoys being the sole center of his kitten's affection and as it seems, so does Sebastian, if the way he tries to crawl into Anders' lap and push away his laptop again right now, is any indication for that.


End file.
